


Respite

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Corrin and Xander enjoy a little alone time between battles.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> 1; A Moment of Peace/Have You all to Myself

The further they went into Valla, the less time they seemed to have between battles. Faceless, invisible enemies everywhere, more and more secrets being slowly revealed only to lead to even _more_ questions. And Corrin wasn't about to complain, of course; she'd known from the moment she'd made her choice that she was taking the hardest road possible to attain peace, and she was willing to see it through to the end. But after today's battle, she couldn't object when Xander insisted the party return to the astral castle for a little rest.

Mainly because she _knew_ the main reason he'd insisted. He'd practically carried her up the ladder to her private quarters, the two of them falling onto the bed in a passionate kiss as soon as their armor was off.

It was hard to believe they'd already been married three months come next week when they seemed forever stuck in the honeymoon phase. Then again, how long had they had these feelings for each other? Especially Xander, who'd spent most of his life repressing his own desires for everyone else's sake.

"I'm all yours tonight," Corrin murmured as they broke the kiss. Xander smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You work so hard for all of us, little princess," he whispered. "Especially after the way I behaved...deep down, I knew all along you were right, but-"

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his lips. "That's in the past now, my love. The important thing is that we're together now," she said as she began to undress him. Xander smiled, caressing her cheek before he began to remove her clothes in return.

"You're right," he said. "this is our time together. No need to dwell on the past, or think about battles or invisible foes..."

One piece at a time, their clothing dropped to the floor and soon she was pushing him onto his back, kissing and caressing every inch of his firm, muscular chest. Her lips captured a nipple, her fingers caressed a scar, her other hand slowly traveled downward. She wanted to make this last, but at the same time she couldn't help wanting to kiss and touch him _everywhere_.

"You feel so good," she whispered, "and I love how you taste..." Her tongue brushed his nipple, Xander letting out a moan and tangling his fingers into her hair. He was already itching to pleasure her, she could tell, Xander was a very generous lover who'd had to slowly learn to let her spoil him just as much in return.

"You're too good to me," he whispered as her fingers caressed his stomach. "Gods, Corrin, you're amazing..."

"So are you, love." She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him slowly, her thumb caressing the tip every now and then. His response was a cry so loud she was glad her quarters had such thick walls and that everyone else was probably already in bed by now. Xander was writhing underneath her now, tugging at her hair, thrusting his hips against her hand, and when she could sense he was close she slowly pulled away.

"Ah-!"

"Not like that..." And she slowly kissed her way down his stomach, until her mouth was level with his cock. "Mm..." She licked her lips and engulfed him as deeply as she could manage, sucking deeply, savoring the taste and the feel of him in her mouth. He was panting now, gripping the sheets, tugging at her hair, rocking his hips as he came closer and closer to release. _Time to take him there,_ she thought, reaching down to brush her fingertips over his sac. That did the trick, Xander letting out a sharp shout of pleasure as his come filled her mouth.

Luckily, she managed to swallow without choking or letting any spill from the sides of her mouth. She laid down beside Xander, cuddling close as she waited for him to come back down.

"I can't believe what you do to me," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. "And now it's your turn, little princess." He rolled her onto her back, his hands and lips at her breasts, kissing and caressing just like she'd done to him earlier. His tongue slid back and forth across a nipple, Corrin gasping and murmuring his name. The heat between her legs rose, growing thicker, wetter as he rolled her nipple between his fingertips, suckling the other.

"Xander, so good...please, please, I need-"

"I know." He eased her into a reclining position against the pillows. Corrin parted her thighs and he knelt between them, slipping his tongue against her folds and licking rapidly, almost greedily at her.

" _Ah!_ " Her toes curled, her hips jerked against his mouth. He kissed all over her folds, rubbing her entrance, then thrusting his tongue deep inside her; Corrin grasped the covers, her gaze locked on his beautiful blonde hair between her thighs as he licked her faster, deeper, driving her closer and closer. "Xander, Xander, so close...!"

And then, his mouth was on her clit, licking, suckling as he thrust two fingers into her and that was _it,_ Corrin letting out a shriek as the white-hot fires of climax blazed through her. When she came back down they were face to face, and she smiled.

"So generous, as always."

"Generosity has nothing to do with it, little princess," he said. "You're absolutely lucious."

She kissed him briefly, tasting herself on his lips, and he shifted so that his cock was pressed against her. She raised her hips and he pushed into her, Corrin locking her legs around his waist and pulling him to her as he began to thrust. _Ah...!_ He felt so good inside her, so thick, his body pressed against hers. His hand found one of her breasts and caressed it, Corrin stroking a scar on his back as he moved faster, deeper, harder.

When the kiss broke they stared into each other's eyes. His gaze always grew so _wild_ at this point, a look she'd never thought to see on his face and that only she would ever know. Just seeing it drove her closer, her core squeezing him as she felt him swell within her. _Almost, almost...!_ Moments later she felt the thick heat of his release inside her, triggering her own climax.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting, holding tightly to each other. But she wasn't the least bit exhausted, and when she returned to the feel of him kissing and nuzzling her neck, she knew he wasn't, either.

"We don't need to move out first thing tomorrow, do we?" she murmured, stroking his hair. "Because I don't think either of us is going to get much sleep."

"I should hope not." He eased her onto her back, kissing her breast. "I'm nowhere near finished with you tonight." His fingers slid between her legs, his lips caressed a nipple, and Corrin let herself melt into the pleasure once again.


End file.
